The Mall
by templarcavalier
Summary: The Scotts visit the Mall and Jamie Scott meets Chris Keller.


Jamie was holding on to his Momma's hand, tightly. "Momma? Can we go into Toys R Us?" Haley looked down at her son, "I think that can be arranged. " Jamie smile grew, "Awesome, than we can look at all the action figures and maybe-maybe Momma we can buy a new basketball?" Haley smiled and tugged him closer to her.

"Daddy's taking a long time parking the car." Jamie said looking around. "There his is" Jamie said smiling again, seeing Nathan walk over, "Hey Buddy!" Haley smiled, "Hard time parking the car?" Nathan smiled and gave his wife a kiss, "Just a bit. Once I found a parking spot someone took it then these teenagers-I'm getting old, i just realized that." Jamie smiled, as Nathan picked him up. "That's okay, Momma and I still love you!"

Nathan and Haley smiled at there son and Nathan laughed. "Well I guess I'm good for life than, so when are we hitting Toys R Us Jimmy Jam?" Haley gave Nathan a look, "So not mentioning that place just yet." Jamie smiled, "Momma, are we going into the music store now?"

Haley smiled, "Yes we are, we're going to pick up Mia's new CD, and Daddy's picking up some new movie-" "Awesome!"

The Scotts entered the music store. "Daddy, look it's a D-12 poster! Can we-" Haley shook her head, Nathan looked her way, "Uh, I don't think so buddy, let's go look around, maybe we can find something that's more age appropriate." Jamie looked at his mom and than his father. "Oh, okay then." Nathan let him down and held his hand out and Jamie put his hand in his father's hand. "We'll be in the back Hales."

"Chris Keller doesn't do anything for free. Chris Keller is a pretty important man." Jamie spotted two men speaking to each other quite loudly, and headed over, his father was in depth looking for a birthday present for Momma, and Jamie didn't want to bother him.

Jamie tugged on the younger of the two men's jacket. "I have a question for you."

Chris Keller, who happened to be the youngest man looked down. "An Autograph!" he looked over at his business partner and smiled, "Told you I was good," Looking back down at Jamie, "Who should I make it out to?"

Jamie, obviously confused looked at him, "You're Chris Keller?"

Chris smiled, "Chris Keller in the flesh and blood, Chris wasn't going to come back to Tree Hill, but he decided it was a good idea." Chris was now bending down talking to Jamie.

Jamie looked at him. "Why do you talk like that? No one talks like that." Jamie put a small smile on.

"Chris Keller has always talked like this." Jamie smiled at him and put his hand on Chris Keller's head and pushed gently and Chris fell. Jamie laughed. "You're funny."

Chris stood up, "Thanks kid. Now what's your name?"

"Jamie. Jamie Scott. Well I've got to go. My momma and Daddy will get worried. I can't buy this CD, I'm to young," Jamie said handing the CD over to Chris. Chris smiled. "Um, don't worry, we're giving-um- them out for free, kind of a new thing, we-um- stars do." Jamie looked up and took the CD back.

Jamie went over to Chris and patted his leg, "It's okay. All you had to say was that you're poor." Jamie smiled and ran over to his father.

"I found it. It's perfect." Jamie looked at his father, "Where's Momma," Nathan looked around, "Oh she's sitting on the bench bud." Jamie smiled and ran out side to sit next to his mom.

Haley smiled at her little son. "What do you have there Jamie?"

Jamie smiled. "Oh I got this from a guy in there." Haley looked down at the CD. "Chris Keller, what did you think about him?"

Jamie stopped and thought about it. "Weird. But he was poor and I think he hadn't changed in awhile."

Haley laughed. Nathan came out and smiled. The Scotts walked over Toys R Us and Jamie ran to the Action Figures while Nathan and Haley watched them.

Nathan looked at Haley, "I know I shouldn't have done this-" Haley looked at Nathan, "And I know you told me not to get you anything, but Jamie finally gave it back to me a couple weeks ago, and I know your birthday's not till next week but it just seems like a perfect time," Haley's worry left her face and she laughed, "That's okay, I expected a gift, and since the bag isn't that big, I know it's not a new car..." Haley said placing a hand on her chin. Nathan laughed, "No this year, I decided to go down memory lane."

Jamie was looking at Spider man and his parents, he had found it in his room, his closet a couple weeks ago and was going to show his Mom when his Dad stopped him, his Dad then told him the story about how Momma and him met.

Nathan set the bag down.

"Remember what I gave you 6 years ago?"

"A wedding ring?" Haley said guessing and smiling. Nathan laughed, "Something that marked and will always mark when I fell in love with you, the place that Jamie loves sitting down to read a book and have a picknik, the place that will always have a place in my heart." Nathan dug into his pocket and got out the braclet, it was a bit aged, but it was still held together. Haley smiled at Nathan.

"We're always and forever Haley, we'll always be and since that day my love for you hasn't ever wavered." Haley smiled and kissed Nathan on the lips.

Nathan went to the checkout to buy Jamie's action figure and walked out with Haley and Jamie, the placed him in the car seat and shut the door, Haley looked over the car, "So what's the real occasion?" Nathan smiled, "Really? I didn't know what to get you and since Jamie's not home tonight,I thought we could do something else."

Haley smiled. "A walk down memory lane and a night alone with my husband? This might be the best birthday ever."

Nathan opened the door and laughed.


End file.
